The Final Hours
by kpsebo
Summary: After an attack by the Dark Lord which ended in Tragedy, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville go through what might be their final hours of living...[COMPLETE]
1. And So it Begins

The Final Hours

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books, except for the ones that I bought from certain stores. I am not J. K. Rowling, and I do not wish to interfere with any of the copyrighted material._

**Chapter One**

_Harry_

Harry shivered, huddled up in the corner of the dungeon where Voldemort had trapped him. He had tried to hold him off – at least for a little while – but wasn't able to save himself. He just hoped that Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville had survived Voldemort's power. Harry was obviously to weak for him, so he sat in the corner as far away from the door as possible. He finally realized that he _had _been afraid of the Dark Lord all of these years, but he had never froze like that before. He decided that it was in fear for his friends' lives that had made him afraid, and hoped with all his might that they were alive somewhere.

Harry looked up at the stone ceiling, which was dripping. The quiet _drip – drip – dripping _was going to make him go mad, he thought to himself. If only there was a way to communicate with his friends, if they were by some miracle, still alive.

Voldemort had found them at Hogwarts, and had killed off some of the students that were surrounding them. Harry could still picture the mangled bodies of Lavender Brown, and Luna Lovegood, and many other students from other houses. He was devastated about the fact that there were many first year students killed that were innocently passing by when Voldemort had arrived. Harry couldn't get the memory out of his head.

Harry had been talking to Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny about Dumbledore's Army when Voldemort came crashing through the wall. Hermione used a very powerful and complex curse on him, but he was able to manipulate it, and sent it flying towards many of the passing students, including Hermione. Luna was killed from behind when she turned to flee, and poor Lavender was frozen with fear. All Harry remembered was being transported to an empty field, where he had seen Hermione laying on the ground, limp as a piece of string. Ron had been kneeling beside her body, crying out her name, and then they were all knocked out cold – Or at least Harry was.

Now Harry was in a cold dungeon, where the dripping of the water was driving him absolutely insane. He stood up and clenched his fists.

"Shut up!" He screamed at the ceiling. His voice echoed off the walls, and he heard his words steadily getting softer with each repeat. The water began to drip even more, and this time Harry lost it.

He grabbed a piece of stone lying on the floor, and chucked it at the wall as hard as he could. It made a loud banging noise, and came sliding back to Harry. Harry picked it up, and threw it against the wall again. This time, he cried out, and heard the distorted echo of his cry, and the even louder clanging of the rock. Harry covered his ears, and collapsed on the ground. He hugged his knees, and began sobbing huge and loud sobs of pain and exhaustion.

"Oh, Ron! Hermione! If only I could have done something more to ensure you two lived!" he cried out, and realizing that he was just talking to the walls didn't help at all. He buried his face in his knees, and began to sob again, uncontrollably. He wanted to know what happened to him, and where his friends were, but believed deep down inside himself that he would never see his friends again.

_Hermione_

Hermione felt herself regain consciousness, and opened her eyes slowly. Everything was a huge blur, until her eyes adjusted to what she was seeing. She was lying flat on her back, staring up at a blank ceiling. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her head.

"Where am I?" She asked aloud. "Harry? Ron? Ginny? Are you guys here?"

Her voice echoed off the walls, and she turned her head around furiously. She was in a medium-gray room, with no windows or doors, and it still was surprisingly light in it. She stood up slowly, and tried to catch her balance. Her head throbbed so much, that she had to hold it in agony. She looked down behind her, and the sight knocked her off her feet, startled.

Luna's body was lying on the floor behind her, wide-eyed and pale. Her arm was out to one side, and her hand looked as if it were reaching out to someone to help her. Hermione crawled backwards until her back was flat against the wall. Her breathing was loud and breathy, and she felt it kind of hard to get a full breath of air. She stared at the body in shock, and felt her stomach turning. She felt vomit coming up, and she turned her head and puked all over the floor.

Once she was done retching, she then again crawled over to the other side of the room, and stared at the body, wide-eyed and frightened. _Oh my god,_ she thought, _this can't be happening to me! Voldemort CANNOT win! HE just – can't!_

Hermione looked around the rest of the room to try and see if anyone else was in the room, and found herself with just her and Luna's dead body. She thought about Ron, and their last time together. It had been their first kiss, and now it seemed like their last. Tears streamed down her face as she thought about Ron, and Harry, and Ginny. She wanted to see them, to prove to herself that they were in fact still alive. Voldemort had knocked her out so quickly that she didn't see what happened to anyone else. She let out a loud, but shaky sob, and felt behind her for the frame of a door or something. She reached for her wand, and thankfully she found it right where she left it. She took it out, and stared at it for a while. She put the tip of the wand to her right temple. _Killing myself would be so easy, _she thought, _I just need to say two simple words. Avada Kedavra – that's it. _

She thought about Ron, and hoped he was still alive. If he wasn't, she just couldn't see how she could ever go on without him in her life, and the curse seemed so much more appealing…

_**A/N:** That's the beginning of a depressing story, I warn you now, it may not leave you smiling at the ending! Review please, and **no flames.**_


	2. Encounter with the Dark Lord

The Final Hours

**Chapter Two**

**_Warning_**_: This chapter contains scenes of violence and coarse language. Reader discretion is strongly advised._

Harry 

Harry awoke with a start once more. He was still hugging his knees, cowering in a corner. He looked down at his knees, and saw that his torn jeans were soaked with his tears. He then realized that he must have cried himself to sleep. Feeling dizzy, Harry stood up and walked to the other side of the dungeon, where the water was dripping constantly. He walked over to the place where the water dripped, and opened his mouth.

As the water touched his tongue, Harry retched, but didn't throw up. The water tasted like it had been sitting there for years, and had even developed mold. He cried out in frustration – he was so thirsty – and threw himself back onto the floor, in a sobbing fit. _Harry, pull yourself together! _He scolded himself. If Voldemort was watching, he didn't want him to see him like this. Not the famous Harry Potter, sobbing uncontrollably on the floor. Harry wiped away his tears, and turned over on his back. He was in so much pain from where the jinx had hit him, that his whole chest was going numb.

Harry seemed to have drifted into an uneasy sleep, when he heard a door being opened. _That's impossible, _Harry thought to himself, _I must be dreaming it – I don't remember there being a door. _He opened his eyes, and looked around. A section of wall had opened, and a death eater stepped out of it.

"On your feet, boy!" The death eater snapped. Harry couldn't tell who it was, but he obeyed anyways. The death eater came over to him, and bound his hands together with a jinx. He then led Harry out of the dungeon, and the door slid shut behind them. Two more death eaters were waiting outside the doorway for them, and they followed them.

After what seemed like they had been walking for 5 minutes, they came to a stop in front of another doorway. The first death eater went inside, and reappeared shortly afterwards. The faint outline of a girl with bushy hair came out of the room, and once the door slid shut, Harry realized it was Hermione.

"H-Harry!" Hermione sobbed. She threw her arms around him and hugged him. Harry tried to hug her back, but the bounds that were around his hands cut deeply into his wrists. "I thought they had killed you for sure!"

"Hermione, was Ron in there with you?" Harry asked her, weakly. She released him and shook her head solemnly. The death eaters then bound her hands behind her, and led the two of them towards a dimly lit chamber, where Harry was sure that Voldemort was waiting for them. A faint hissing noise was heard from inside the room, and from the corner of his eye, Harry saw Hermione shiver.

They walked through the doorway to the room, and saw 5 posts sticking up from the ground. Three of them looked like they had bodies tied to them, and Harry's heart gave a leap. Once they got close enough to see them clearly, Harry saw Ron, Ginny and Neville tied to the posts, with their heads hanging. Hermione sobbed, and Ron's head jerked up, and looked towards them.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked, and she ran through the death eaters and planted her lips on his in a kiss. Harry could hear both of them sobbing, and heard the soft murmur of Ginny, who was also crying.

The death eaters grabbed Hermione, and pulled her away from Ron. One of them pointed their wand at her and said: "_Crucio!"_

Hermione screamed, and fell over onto the floor. She panted deeply, and sobbed. Tears streamed down Ron's face, each of them twinkling in the soft candlelight. The death eaters picked up Hermione, and tied her to the post beside Ron. They looked at each other, both of them sobbing, and Harry found himself starting to cry. The death eaters came and tied him up to the post beside Hermione, and he looked down, determined not to look Voldemort in the face.

Harry heard another loud hissing noise that sounded close to him. He heard Ginny scream, and knew instantly that it was the Dark Lord. Harry filled with anger, and he looked towards the noise, determined to spit in his face.

"_Voldemort!"_ Harry bellowed, "Why the fuck are you doing this to us? What use could we possibly have for you?"

Voldemort hissed again, and Harry saw a hooded figure step out from the shadows, his long fingers pointing directly at Harry. "The only use I have for you, Harry Potter, is to watch you suffer. I have little need for your friends."

"Then let them go," Harry said through gritted teeth, "If you have no use for them, let them go."

"You know I wont do that, Potter."

"Why? Why must you be so evil? What have these four ever done to you?"

"Why, you know _exactly _what they've done to me, Potter, and they're here for payback."

Voldemort strode over to Ginny, and caressed her face with his long, pale fingers. He put his finger under her chin, and lifted her head up to look into his eyes. She whimpered, and tried to look away.

"Come to think of it, Potter, I _do _have some use for your friends. Starting with _this _one. _CRUCIO!"_

Ginny shrieked, and started to twitch. Ron yelled, and Hermione sobbed. Harry had to turn away, Ginny's yells still echoed off the walls. It seemed like Ginny had been screaming for 10 minutes, when Voldemort finally stopped. Her head fell limply forward, and she seemed dead.

"Voldemort, you BASTARD!" Ron bellowed. He ripped his hand apart, and ran towards Voldemort. Before Voldemort could do anything, Ron was on top of him, punching him over and over. The death eaters swarmed around them, and all yelled out different curses. Ron went flying towards the wall, and hit it with a horrible thud. Harry's stomach turned, and he looked away. He heard Ron slide down and hit the ground, and a tear fell down Harry's cheek.

"RON!" Hermione sobbed, and she started screaming. Sobbing uncontrollably, she kicked her legs, and swung her head around. She too ripped her hands apart, and began running towards the mangled body of Ron. The death eaters grabbed her, and started to drag her towards her post.

"Put them in their cells," Voldemort ordered, "Leave Mr. Weasley."

The death eaters obeyed, and started to make their way towards them. Ginny stirred as the death eaters untied her, but she didn't regain consciousness. As they were untying Harry, he glanced towards to Ron. Hermione was still screaming in the distance, and Harry felt a pang of fear – What if Ron was actually dead?

_**A/N: **.there's the next chapter for ya. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!_


	3. Realizations

The Final Hours

**Chapter Three**

_**Warning: **The following chapter deals with situations that may not be appropriate for all readers. Reader discretion is _strongly _advised._

_Ginny_

Ginny flicked her eyes open, and looked around. Her head ached from the curse that Voldemort had put on her, and she rolled over weakly onto her back. She shifted her eyes around. _This isn't the same room I was in before, _she thought. She groaned, and sat up to look around.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Ginny turned her head towards the friendly voice, and saw Harry sitting against the wall, looking at her. She started to cry again, and she tried to hide it from Harry.

"It's okay, Ginny. We've all been doing that lately. You don't need to be ashamed of it."

"I-I'm just so, s-scared." Ginny whimpered softly. Harry got up and sat down beside her. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"It's going to be okay, Ginny, I promise." Ginny just rested her head on Harry's shoulder, and sobbed loudly.

"That's just what people say to try and make people feel better – Harry, I'm not stupid."

Harry sighed, and Ginny saw a tear fall down Harry's cheek.

"I wont let _him _do anything to you, Gin."

Ginny looked at Harry, and started to cry into his shoulder. "I wish Ron was here," She whimpered. Harry looked down, and Ginny saw a wave of fear go across his face.

"What? WHAT Happened to Ron?" Ginny asked, shocked. Harry looked at her sadly, and Ginny shook her head in disbelief. "No – You're lying. No! NO! It's not true! Harry, tell me that this is just a cruel, sick joke!"

"Ginny – I-I didn't even say – "

"I c-can tell, Harry. WHAT HAPPENED TO RON?" Ginny fell into a sobbing fit, and Harry held her tighter, and he sighed.

"I'm not exactly sure, Gin. No one is. He – he – he was…hurt, after you passed out. We had all thought you h-had…" Harry trailed off, tears now streaming down his face. Ginny just stared at Harry, not knowing whether to believe him or not. _Why would he lie to you about something like this? _She asked herself, and realized that there WAS a chance that Ron had died, but they didn't know for sure.

"So t-there's still…hope, then, right?"

"I guess, Ginny, I guess."

They sat in silence for a long time, Ginny leaning her head on Harry's shoulder. She felt her eyes droop, and she fell into a deep sleep.

After what only seemed like 5 minutes, Ginny was shaken awake.

"_Ginny!" _Harry whispered, sharply, "_Someone's coming…Quick – Hide in the shadows!"_

Ginny felt Harry lift her up slightly, and the two of them ran into the corner that was submerged in shadow. The section of wall slid open, and a death eater popped his head in.

"This one looks empty, Lucius…Yes…Yes, throw the girl in here…"

Ginny's heart gave a leap. The _girl?_ The only other girl that Voldemort had held captive was Hermione. She looked back at the death eaters, and he saw them throw Hermione into the cell. She was still sobbing.

"RON!" She screamed, and sobbed even louder. She threw herself onto the floor, screaming and sobbing, and Ginny saw Harry run to her, after the wall had closed again. Harry grabbed Hermione, and she clinged to him, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hermione…calm down for a second." Harry said gently. Hermione just sobbed, and Harry sat her down against the wall. She stared into space, tears running down her face. Ginny came and hugged Hermione, and she felt tears forming around her eyes, also. Hermione looked at her.

"Oh, Ginny…you look so much like your brother…" Hermione said, and started sobbing again. Ginny just stared at her, and Harry then put his arm around Hermione. Ginny felt a pang of jealousy, but let it go.

"Hermione, that's enough." Harry said to her, forcefully. "Everything's going to be fine. We'll find a way out of here…somehow."

Hermione snapped her head towards Harry, and moved away from him, horrified.

"You…you just don't understand…" She started. She reached into her robe pocket. "Nothing will be fine without Ron…I refuse to – to believe _anything will be fine!"_

She took her wand out of her robe pocket, and placed the tip of it to her temple.

"Hermione – don't!" Harry yelled, rising to his feet. Hermione grinned devilishly, and shook her head.

"You don't understand," Her smile vanished. "You just…_can't_ understand! I _refuse _to go on without Ron!"

She started to say an incantation, but Harry was too quick for her. "_EXPELLIARMUS!" _He bellowed. Ginny just stared in shock, as Hermione's wand went flying straight for Ginny. It hit her right in-between her eyebrows, and she started to loose consciousness.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled, and everything went black.

_Harry_

"_See what you've done, Hermione?" _Harry yelled at her, cradling Ginny's limp head in his hands. Hermione collapsed onto the floor again, and stared in horror at Ginny's body. She began sobbing, and Harry set Ginny's head gently on the ground.

"I-I…" Hermione stammered, and she started crying even harder. Harry felt the anger settle a little, and he wet over to Hermione, and hugged her. "I-I just miss Ron…so much…" She said, and she buried her head into Harry's shoulder.

Harry sighed, "There _is _still hope, Hermione," He said gently. Hermione stopped crying, and looked at him. She leaned over and started kissing Harry, and he had to push her away. "_What are you doing?"_ Harry yelled, and he moved away from her. She just stared at him, and began sobbing again.

"I'm just…I'm just _so _confused…" She stammered. "I-I'm sorry…I s-shouldn't have d-done that." She hung her head, and started to sob even harder, uncontrollably this time.

Harry felt bad for what had just happened, and wanted to go back and comfort her, but…he didn't want to betray his best friend – dead, or alive. He looked back over at Ginny, and saw a trickle of blood run down her forehead from where Hermione's wand had hit her. He started sobbing, and closed his eyes.

_**A/N:** That's it for Chapter three! Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks to all who reviewed!_


	4. A Sad Goodbye

The Final Hours

_**Warning: **This chapterthemes of a mild sexual nature. Reader discretion is advised._

**Author's Note: **Thanks to the two reviewers, and I'm glad you think this is a good story. I'm sorry if it's a little too depressing, but that's what makes this story so intense. Anyways, this chapter is going to be the longest chapter yet, and it is going to deal mainly with Hermione, so get ready for a lot of sobbing!

-Kpsebo

* * *

**Chapter Four**  
_Hermione_

Hermione looked at the wall. She was furious with herself for what she had just done, and was having difficulty looking at Harry. She could hear him sobbing quietly over Ginny, and Hermione felt bad for not seeming to care. She did care, but she had a lot more then Ginny on her mind right now. She heard Harry get up, and walk over to the other side of the dungeon they were in. She looked over at him, and saw that he was carrying Ginny away. Hermione felt her tears forming, and she forced herself not to loose control, and her thoughts suddenly slipped to Ron. _Oh, that will help you! _She scolded herself, and she started to remember her time spent with Ron.

It was May of their seventh year, and they had just gotten back from Hogsmeade, and Ron had snuck her up into his dorm room. Thankfully, Dean, Seamus, Neville and Harry were gone for the day so they didn't know they were both up there. Hermione and Ron were lying on the bed talking, when Ron suddenly had an Idea.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "We just – can't! It wouldn't be right!"

"C'mon, Baby! No one will know!"

"But – I just…can't!"

"Relax, hon. Just relax. It will be fun! No one will find out, I promise."

"I don't know, Ron. Do you even have a – "

"Right here." Ron had held up the package, and waved it in her face. Hermione looked at him. He smiled, innocently, and Hermione's heart gave a leap. She loved him _so _much, and she _really _wanted to, but she knew that she couldn't.

"No, Ron."

Ron let his head drop down onto a pillow, and he sighed.

"I feel like an idiot, now."

"Oh, don't, hon. I don't mind." She lay on top of him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. She put her head on his chest, and listened to the steady beating of his heart. She suddenly felt the urge to sleep with him so badly, that she slid up and began to kiss him.

Well, one thing led to another, and it turned into a memory neither of them would ever forget.

Hermione felt a tear fall down her face, as she stared up at the damp ceiling in the dungeon. She was smiling, remembering the moment so vividly, that she almost believed he was there, lying beside her again. She sobbed loudly, and the smile faded, as she realized that her love was lying limp on the floor, somewhere in the dungeons. She hugged her knees, and buried her face in them, and began sobbing uncontrollably. She felt so ashamed of herself for what she had just done, that she could hardly stand even _thinking _about Ron right now. Harry had handled it harshly, which she thought was good for how she was being. She got up, and made her way towards Harry.

He was sitting in the corner, with Ginny lying unconscious on the floor next to him. He looked up at her, as she came up in front of him.

"Harry…I-I'm…"

"It's okay, Hermione. I understand, and forgive you."

Hermione couldn't bare it, and she began to cry again. She loved Harry, but not like she loved Ron. Harry had always been there for her, and befriended her in their first year. They had never been apart since. Harry patted the ground beside him, and looked back up at her. Hermione sat down, and stared at Ginny.

"I – I can't believe he finally won. I just – just can't!"

"He hasn't won yet, Hermione, we're still alive."

"But Harry, there's _no possible way _we'll be able to escape this place. Ever. So he might as well have won already."

Harry was silent, and looked down at Ginny again. Hermione saw a tear fall down his cheek, and she too looked at her.

"You love her, don't you?" She asked him gently. Harry looked at Hermione, and looked down again. He nodded.

They sat in silence for a while, staring at Ginny. All of a sudden, they heard the section of wall slide open again, and a boy was thrown into the cell. Harry stood up, and Hermione could barely see the outline of the boy. "Ron?" she asked gently, tears forming once again.

The boy coughed, and Hermione could tell from the cough that it was Neville. Harry ran to him, and Hermione stood up. Neville collapsed into Harry's arms, and Harry steadily lowered him to the ground. Hermione rushed to help him. She sat down beside him, and grabbed his hand. There were cuts and bruises all over his body, and he was bleeding in several places. His clothes were torn, and she could smell smoke all over him. His face seemed redder than usual, and Hermione noticed at once that his whole face was burnt.

"Oh my god, Neville, what did they do to you?" Hermione asked, shocked. Tears rimmed Neville's eyes, and then they suddenly rolled back into his head, and he fell limp. Hermione stared at him, not knowing what to do, or what to think, and she felt Harry grabbing her and pulling her back. Someone was screaming, and Hermione kept trying to resist Harry, and go and shake Neville awake, but Harry was too strong for her. She suddenly realized that she was the one that was screaming, and she collapsed onto the ground, horrified.

Harry walked over to Neville, and felt for a pulse. "He's – dead, Hermione."

Hermione turned and looked at Harry, completely shocked. She looked back at the limp body of Neville, and felt her stomach turn. She turned and threw up all over the ground, and turned and started running towards the spot in the wall that had opened. Harry leapt in front of her, and Hermione ran straight into him, still screaming. Harry wrapped his arms around her to try and restrain her, and she collapsed in his arms, bawling her eyes out.

"Don't – Don't let Ginny…s-see h-him." She barely managed to get out between sobs. Harry just held her and wept along with her, both of them devastated about losing their friend. Harry supported Hermione back over to where Ginny was lying down, and they sat back down. Harry went to move Neville's body out of sight, and Hermione turned Ginny's head to face the wall. She felt her eyes droop, and she fell asleep, exhausted from all of the crying she had done that day.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a start, and looked around. She was drenched with her sweat, and realized that she was sleeping with her head on a sleeping Harry's lap. She looked at the spot where they had left Ginny, and saw an empty space. _Oh no, _she thought. She got up and scanned the dungeon with her eyes, but she couldn't tell where Ginny disappeared. She hoped with all her might that the death eaters didn't come and take her while she was sleeping, thinking she was dead. Hermione couldn't see anything, and her eyes fell on the faint outline of Neville's dead body. There was another body lying beside his.

"Oh, god." Hermione said out loud, and sprinted as fast as she could over to where Neville lay dead. She stopped just before she came to Neville, and stared in shock.

Ginny's head was lying on top of Neville's chest, her temple smoking a little. Her arms were sprawled out at a weird angle, and she had a permanent look of pure horror on her face. Her wand lay just out of reach of her hand. Hermione started to scream again, and she heard Harry ask through the darkness, "What is it, Hermione?" She ran back towards Harry, and blocked his view. He pushed her out of the way, and ran towards the two dead bodies. Hermione sank against the wall, and slid down onto the floor, breathing loudly. She watched as Harry dropped to his knees, and his head drooped.

Hermione started crying loudly again, and the wall of the dungeon slid open again. Two death eaters came in, and went over to where Harry was kneeling. Harry turned around and tried to hold them off from taking the dead bodies. They both pointed their wands at Harry, and he want flying against the wall. He fell limply to the floor, and the death eaters levitated the bodies out of the Dungeon. The wall slid shut behind them, and Hermione just stared at Harry's limp body. She started to scream and sob and cry all at the same time, and started to crawl towards him. She reached his body, and tried shaking him awake.

"H-Harry!" She said desperately, and shook him even harder. "Harry!" She cried again, and then she started to hit him. "HARRY!"

She fell backwards in a sobbing fit, and slid back against the wall. "No," She cried, "Not you too! NO!"

She fell backwards, and hit her head on the concrete floor. Everything went black.

* * *

Hermione awoke once again to the sound of the sliding wall opening. She heard a low murmur from the death eaters outside in the hallway, and another figure walked through, and the door slid shut behind him. Hermione squinted in the darkness to try and make out whom it was. The figure walked over to Harry's unconscious body, and felt for a pulse. They sighed with relief, and turned towards Hermione. She slid back against the wall, terrified of who it might be, and stared as the figure crouched down in front of her.

"Mione?" The figure asked. Hermione stared into the face of her boyfriend, and shrieked. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him long and hard, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be dead.

"Ron…you're-you're alive!"

"I would guess so, wouldn't I?" He answered back, and Hermione had never felt happier in her entire life.

* * *

**Author's Note: **There's a little happiness for you guys. I really liked writing this Chapter, and it's my favourite one yet. Please read and review, and thanks again to those who already did!

-Kpsebo


	5. Escape

The Final Hours

By: kpsebo

**_Warning:_**_Minor HBP Spoilers!_

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

**

_Hermione_

Hermione sat against the wall leaning on her boyfriend's shoulder. Her hand was entwined in his, and, despite their current situation, was happier then she had been in her entire life. Ron was alive, not dead, and would probably live for years and years after they get out of this. She had to remain optimistic, or else she would be sobbing all over again. She was so tired of sobbing and crying and throwing herself on the floor that it took a lot out of her to refrain from doing it yet again. Ron was sitting beside her staring into space. He had just found out what his sister's fate was, and had been quiet ever since. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence for Hermione, since she was overjoyed to see her boyfriend alive that one would think she had forgotten all about Ginny, Neville, and Harry, but deep inside, her heart ached for all of them.

Lying unconscious on the floor in front of them was Harry, who muttered Ginny's name in his sleep, and Hermione felt Ron shiver beneath her head. She looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Hermione."

"I know there's something – "

"Drop it."

"Ron – "

"Hermione, seriously. I'm fine." Ron said it painfully, and Hermione felt the tears coming once again.

"I can't believe you're shutting me out like this."

"Hermione – "

"No, Ron! I've spent the last hours or days – even months for all I know thinking you were dead! You could at least talk to me!"

"Hermione, I – "

"Don't talk, Ron. I don't want to even look at you right now, let alone hear you speak." With that, Hermione got to her feet and went to the other side of the dungeon, where she sat down in a sobbing fit. _How could he be so cruel? How could he! _She thought angrily as she cried. Maybe she overreacted, but she didn't care. She had been so upset over Ron, that his appearance through the entrance of the dungeon had almost caused her to faint, and now he just shuts her out, like she was nothing more to him then a friend. _Just a friend, _she thought to herself. May be that was all she was to him now. A _friend._ She had kissed him into the early hours of the morning, held his hand during walks around the lake – she had even given him her virginity, for Christ's sake! And now, he was treating her like an ordinary person off the street that had meddled into his business.

_Hermione, calm down. You're overreacting, _she thought to herself. No. She wasn't being too touchy. He has something wrong, and refuses to tell her what. _Does he think I'm stupid? _She glanced resentfully over at Ron, and she met his gaze. Instantly, she turned and faced the wall, determined _not _to look at the boyfriend she had missed so much that now merely thought of her as a _friend. _No. That wasn't true. Ron was just … distracted, that's all. His sister's death must've shaken him.

Hermione then thought of Ginny - Poor, sweet, innocent Ginny, who took her own life at her lover's side. Sure, she loved Harry as well, but she was actually _dating _Neville. Now, Harry was heart-broken and would probably remain heart-broken until the day he dies, which Hermione prayed would be somewhere away from here. Far from here. If that was by any way a possibility, but things weren't looking up for them right now. If only the Order knew where they were, they would probably be out of there in no time.

Hermione looked back towards Ron. She saw that he had moved away from Harry and was huddled in a corner, sobbing loudly. She felt tears coming once again, and fought the urge to get up and run towards him, but the thought was gone from her head in no time. Harry stirred.

Hermione got to her feet at once, and ran over to Harry. Ron did the same. They both kneeled on either side of him, and his eyes fluttered open. He looked at Hermione, and smiled. She smiled back at him, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hermione – It's so good to see you." His smile faded. "Where's Ginny? I had the most awful dream, Hermione. I saw that – that Ginny died!" He then looked over at Ron and his face dropped. He gasped. "Ron – You're … you're alive!"

Ron smiled at him. "Yes, I am Harry. I'm glad to see you're – "

"But," Harry interrupted, his face looking fallen, "that means that … no! Ginny!" He turned around frantically looking for her, but there was no use. He looked back at Hermione. "It was a dream, right Hermione? A dream. Yes, a dream. Right?"

Hermione looked at him, her smile fading. "Harry – are you feeling alright?"

"Is Ginny here?"

"Harry – "

"_Is Ginny here?"_ Harry snapped. Hermione looked insulted, and shook her head. She sat down on the ground and started to cry once again. _What an emotional hurricane,_ she thought sadly. Harry whirled around looking for Ginny, screaming "No!" at the top of his lungs. Ron stared at him in shock, and Harry stood up and started running towards the section of wall that became a door.

Hermione just sat there and cried, as Harry kicked and punched the stone until his knuckles were bleeding and his foot was sore. Ron huddled in a corner again, crying for the loss of Ginny, and Harry just lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Hermione just sat between them, looking at each of them in turn. Here she was, stuck in a dungeon with the two people she loved with all her heart. She sat there crying, also, completely giving up hope in the chamber that might just be her deathbed. _He won, _she thought to herself, _he finally won, and now we're going to rot in here forever._ This thought seemed to give Hermione strength, as she stopped crying immediately. Voldemort couldn't – no, _wouldn't_ – win as far as she was concerned, and she didn't want to spend another minute in this dungeon. She stood up, and made her way over to the section of wall, carefully stepping over an unmoving Harry, and raised her wand towards the wall.

"FLIPENDO!" She bellowed, and a flash of orange light flew from her wand, and blew off a large chunk of rock, but the door didn't open. She hit it again, and more rock flew off, but the door just seemed to repair it's self. She tried over and over, with the same result. Now she was screaming the incantation, with each blow she grew stronger, yet weaker all at the same time She fell to her knees, a steady stream of tears leaking from her eyes onto the floor beneath her, but she didn't loose hope. From the ground, she fired the spell with full force, each time getting rid of the rock a little more, but it repaired it's self all the same.

She heard footsteps behind her, and heard Ron bellow the same curse. She whirled around, and looked up at him. His tear-stained cheeks glittered in the soft light of the Dungeon, and Hermione felt her spirits lift once again. She stood up and turned to face the wall again. She pointed her wand at the section of wall, and fired the curse over and over once again – only this time, she had Ron to help her. She heard Harry's voice join in, and three jets of orange light were now colliding with the stone. Enormous chunks of rock were flying off the wall now, only this time it didn't repair it's self. They kept firing the spell, over and over, until finally, with a loud crash, they broke through the wall, and saw the dimly lit corridor that they had traveled down before to Voldemort's chamber. The rocks crushed the death eaters that were standing guard outside, but Hermione could swear she heard groaning, which meant they wouldn't have much time if they indeed wanted to escape.

"This way!" She whispered at Ron and Harry, and they turned left and ran quickly but silently down the stone hall. _Finally, We will have freedom!_

_

* * *

_

_Harry_

Harry ran behind Hermione, careful not to make a sound. Ron was close behind them, as they reached a fork in the corridors.

"Which way?" Harry heard Ron ask. Hermione looked baffled, so Harry stepped forwards.

"Either way, it's in the opposite direction of that dreadful chamber we were in earlier," he told them. He studied the two paths for a moment, and finally decided. "This way," He motioned to them to follow him, and he took the left corridor, only to be met with a dead end. They turned around and ran the other way, but this time, Harry was sure they were being followed. He glanced behind him to see Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy in close pursuit, their jinxes firing off walls and suits of armor. Harry fired jinxes randomly over his shoulder, and heard Bellatrix cry out in pain.

"Watch where you're aiming, Harry!" screamed Hermione, who was dodging hexes and curses from Lucius. Harry smiled at the fact that he had hit Bellatrix, and completely lost concentration when he saw light up ahead. He heard Lucius cry out in pain, and heard Ron shout in triumph. They had almost reached the top of the stairs to the passageway to the outdoors, when Harry stopped in his tracks. Hermione almost ran into him, and Ron collided with her, which sent all three of them to the floor. Harry looked up at the figure blocking the exit, and gaped.

They could only see the back of the figure, but the flaming red hair told Harry exactly who it was. He rose to his feet, and Ron and Hermione did the same, both frozen with shock.

"Ginny?" Harry whispered. Ron ran towards her, and wrapped his arms around his sister.

"Oh, Ginny! I thought you were dead!" He cried happily.

"Ron – Don't! There's something wrong!" Came Hermione's frightened voice from behind Harry. Ron ignored her, and kept on hugging his sister. Ginny didn't move, but stood there stiffly, while Ron smothered her. Harry stared in Horror, and tried to warn Ron again, but he completely ignored what either of them said, and kept on hugging her.

Ginny moved, then. It was a startling movement that mad Hermione cry out in fear. Ginny grabbed Ron's arm, and bit down into it, hard. His face was frozen in shock at first, and then the colour drained from it as he started to howl. Harry ripped Ron's arm out of Ginny's mouth, and pulled Ron away.

"Th-That's not … my sister …" Ron stammered. Harry put his hands on Ron;s shoulders and shook him slightly.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" Harry cried, "That's not Ginny – It's an Inferi!"

The dead Ginny moved then, and lunged towards Hermione, who shrieked and accidentally flung her wand out if her hand. She ran around the Inferi, and came and hid behind Ron. The Inferi Ginny turned towards them, and Harry could see the blood from Ron's arm running down her chin, and on to her shredded shirt. Harry broke out into a run for the exit, and Ron and Hermione quickly followed him. They had almost made it to the top of the stairs, when another figure leapt out at them, and sent all three of them onto the floor.

Harry looked up and saw the figures of Neville and Ginny making their way slowly towards them. Hermione reached for her wand, and shouted something that made the two Inferi stumble backwards. Harry, Ron and Hermione made a run for it, only to be cornered by Bellatrix and Lucius. Now they were trapped, with the Death Eaters on one side, and the Inferi on the other. What an escape!

**A/N: **Well, My favourite Chapter right now, and I also believe it's the longest yet! 2,029 Words! Please R/R and **no flames!**


	6. The Darkest Hour

The Final Hours

**Chapter Six: The Darkest Hour**

By: kpsebo

_**A/N:** A warning to you: I am adjusting the rating to "mature" as from this point on, the battles get a little more violent and graphic then any that have occurred so far in this story. I feel it drawing to a close, and I'm getting chills just thinking about what the ending is going to be like! And this is NOT the last chapter _)._ And as always, **I do not appreciate flames. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.** Please R/R -- I love all nice reviews!_

_Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter. I am using the characters created by Joanne Rowling for pure fun._

_

* * *

_

**Harry**

_Harry, Ron and Hermione made a run for it, only to be cornered by Bellatrix and Lucius. Now they were trapped, with the Death Eaters on one side, and the Inferi on the other. What an escape!_

Harry faced Bellatrix and Lucius, hot anger bubbling up inside of him. Bellatrix was smiling at him, a large bruise forming on her cheek, where Harry guessed that his hex had hit her. He smiled a very sarcastic smile back at her, and her smile faded.

"Well, well, well," she scoffed at him, "Looky at what we've got here."

"I wonder," replied Harry. She glared at him.

"Calm, Bella. Not yet." Lucius said to her, and shot her a warning glance. Harry realized that her wand was raised, and he saw it fall limply to her side. He heard the Inferi groan from behind them, and Hermione uttered a soft whimper.

"Are we taking them to the Dark Lord?" Bellatrix asked Lucius, but he merely looked at her.

"Was that what he asked?"

"Well, yes, but – "

"Then is that what we're going to do?"

Bellatrix sighed, and almost whispered, "Yes."

Harry had to suppress a grin. Bellatrix was nuts, and obviously Lucius wasn't very fond of her. Then a thought came to Harry's head – Isn't he supposed to be in Azkaban?

"Aren't you – you supposed to be in…in A-Azkaban?" Hermione asked, beating Harry to it. Her voice was shaking, and Harry wasn't sure if it was out of fear or anger. Lucius looked disgusted that she talked to her, and ignored her.

"She asked you a question, Malfoy," Harry snapped at him. Lucius looked like he was going to kill him, but sighed.

"Draco was kind enough to free me from that dreadful place," He replied. He waved his wand, and the Inferi fell limply to the ground, like the dead bodies they were. What a stupid move.

Harry wasn't the only one who saw the window of opportunity, and immediately, Hermione and him took off towards the exit that the inferi were blocking. Ron was startled by their sudden movement, but began running after them. Lucius hollered at Bellatrix, and Harry was sure that they weren't far behind. Flashes of light kept hitting the walls beside them, and shards of rock were flying at them. They took off up the stairs, nearly tripping on the unevenness of them, and sprinted into the daylight.

They were in the center of the field Harry remembered being transported to, just before he was knocked unconscious. The trio ran as fast as they could across the field, until Harry stopped dead in his tracks, and Hermione almost ran into him once again.

"Voldemort."

The figure threw back his head and laughed. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm, but he ripped it out of her grasp, and reached for his wand. "Are you going to kill me, Harry Potter," Voldemort whispered at him, menacingly. Harry's hand shook, but he managed to keep his wand steady.

"Let us go." He stammered, almost at a whisper. Voldemort just laughed again.

"You think," he whispered, "That after seventeen years of hunting you, that I would just let you go? You're stupider then I thought."

"The prophecy is between you and me, Voldemort. What do you need them for?" Harry pointed at Hermione and Ron.

"To see you suffer, of course."

"Don't you think I've suffered enough?"

"No. Not even close to enough, Potter. You've got hours of suffering left."

"Then, lets do it. But let them go."

"Harry – we're not leaving you!" Came Hermione's weak voice from behind him. He turned to her.

"Oh, yes you are."

"Harry – We're behind you until the end. We're not leaving." Ron said it this time, and Harry looked at both of them in shock.

"If you guys die because of this, I'll never be able to forgive myself!"

"That's our choice to make." Hermione came closer to him. "Harry, I want to die for you. I will die for you, if it comes down to that. You can't make us leave, and that's final. We're staying."

Harry felt tears coming to his eyes, but fought hard to hold them back.

"Sorry to break up this love scene," Voldemort said, "but I believe I have some business to take care of."

Harry turned back to Voldemort, and raised his wand again. "You wont win."

Voldemort merely smiled. "CRUCIO!"

Harry braced himself for the spell to hit, but it was Hermione's screams that filled the air. She was on the ground twitching, and Ron looked furious. He bellowed something, and a flash of orange light issued from his wand. Voldemort was sent flying backwards, and Hermione lay panting on the ground. Bellatrix shrieked something at Ron, and then he too was on the ground screaming and twitching.

"CRUCIO!" Harry heard Hermione scream, and Bellatrix fell on the ground screaming as well. Lucius pointed his wand at Hermione, but Harry was too quick for him.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Lucius's wand came flying from his hand, and Harry caught it. More death eaters were now running out of the Dungeons, and started to surround Harry, Ron and Hermione. Bellatrix was still screaming on the ground, and Hermione had a look on her face that Harry had never seen before. Boy, was she ever mad!

Harry disarmed as many death eaters as he could, but it was no use. Voldemort fired a spell at him, and all the wands went back to their owners. A death eater approached him, and grabbed his arm.

"Hello, Potter," came the dry-sounding voice from behind the hood. The figure grabbed Harry, and lifted him off the ground, choking him. He lowered the hood, and Harry saw that it was Greyhound. Greyhound opened his mouth, prepared to bite him, but Harry was too quick.

He pointed his wand at Greyhound's face, and bellowed "SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Blood flew out of invisible cuts on Greyhound's face and eyes, and completely covered Harry. The werewolf collapsed on the ground, blood still spurting everywhere. Harry felt sick to his stomach as Greyhound coughed a deep cough, and Harry could hear blood gargling at the back of his throat. He looked at Harry in the eye, and fell limp. Harry stared in horror. He had just killed someone! Bellatrix's screams suddenly stopped, and Harry turned to see Hermione staring at him in shock. Harry heard Bellatrix mutter Avada, and Harry looked at Hermione, wide-eyed and scared. "Hermione! Look – "

Too late. A green flash of light went straight for Hermione, but it missed her completely, and hit Ron in the arm. Ron's eyes opened wide in pain, and he fell onto his knees on the ground. Hermione shrieked, and fired a jinx at Bellatrix, who was laughing hysterically. She went flying backwards, and fell unconscious on the ground. Hermione ran over to Ron, who was still on his knees, the effects of the curse coursing through his body slowly. "Ron no…" Hermione pleaded, "Don't leave me…not now…"

"Hermione…" Ron choked, and she started crying again. Harry started to make his way over to his fallen friend, but he was blasted off his feet. Voldemort was advancing on him, wand raised and furious.

"I've waited far too long for this, Harry," He whispered, in a snakelike voice, "And now, It is your time."

"No…"

"AVADA – "

"EXPELLIARMUS!" A voice bellowed. Harry whirled around to see where the voice came from, and saw Remus Lupin pointing his wand at Voldemort. Voldemort looked furious.

"Don't just stand there, you Idiots!" He screamed at the Death Eaters, "Attack him!" other members of the Order began appearing all around them – Molly, Arthur, McGonnagol, Tonks, Charlie, Bill and Fleur were some of them – and the battle began to rage around them. Harry ducked to avoid the blasts of spells, trying to make his way over to Ron, who still looked alive. Hermione was holding him weeping, and Ron was talking to her reassuringly. Harry was stopped by a shorter death-eater, and his eyes met with icy blue ones.

"Malfoy."

"Hello, Potter," he scoffed, "Fancy meeting you here! SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Harry felt like his skin was being ripped open, and he saw his own blood spurt out of his chest. He fell to the ground, weakened, and Malfoy was laughing. The last thing Harry saw was Malfoy being knocked off his feet by a purple jet of light coming from the direction of Hermione, and then everything went black.

* * *

**Hermione**

Amidst all the fighting, Hermione held her dying boyfriend in her arms, and wept. She had just knocked Malfoy unconscious after he attacked Harry, and was sure that he was alright.

"Ron … please, don't leave me," She sobbed. Ron smiled at her weakly, and lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek. She raised her hand and put it on top of his.

"Hermione … " He whispered weakly. Hermione felt even more tears coming, and they fell on her boyfriend's chest like raindrops.

"Ron…don't speak…save your strength. It'll be okay – we'll save you!"

"No…It's too late for me, Hermione…It's my time to go."

"No! Ron…you can't leave me now…not here…not like this. I…I love you."

"I l-love you too, Hermione…leave me now. Go h-help Harry. He needs you…there….there is no hope for me…"

"No! Don't talk like that! You're going to live, Ron! You're not going to die!"

"Hermione…Go. Leave me. Know that I always have, and always will…love you."

"NO! Ron…please," Hermione sobbed, "don't leave me!"

"Goodbye, Hermione, I know you'll be strong." Hermione leaned down and kissed him. He kissed her back, his hand still on her cheek. She then felt him stop kissing her back, and let out one last sigh. His hand fell limply from her cheek, and his eyes fluttered shut.

"Ron? RON! NO! Please! Don't leave me!" Hermione screamed. The shouts of curses and jinxes were so loud that they almost drowned her out. She started sobbing again, and tried to shake her boyfriend awake, in complete disbelief. She then felt hot anger swell up inside her, and she rose slowly. She turned over and found Bellatrix just regaining consciousness, and started to walk over to her. Bellatrix saw her coming, and started cackling again, and smiled and waved at Hermione.

Hermione raised her wand. This bitch is going to pay, she thought to herself, as she was standing inches away from Bellatrix. Oh, how she's going to pay.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow…brought tears to my eyes as I was writing it. Hope you liked it! 


	7. Hermione's War

The Final Hours

**Chapter Seven: Hermione's War**

By: Kpsebo

_Disclaimer: Found in almost every other chapter._

_

* * *

_

**Hermione**

Hermione stared at the laughing figure of Bellatrix.

"Ickle mudblood gonna kill me?" She asked, throwing her head back and laughing.

"You've ruined my life for the _last _time, Lestrange," Hermione said through clenched teeth. Tears still streamed down her face, but instead of tears of grief, they were tears of anger. Bellatrix stopped laughing, and looked at Hermione in the eyes.

"You couldn't kill me if you tried."

"Wanna bet? _CRUCIO!"_ Bellatrix's screams filled the air again. Hermione completely forgot about the unforgivable curses, and she filled with so much pain and anger, that the spell worked twice as hard.

Bellatrix sobbed and screamed, as she lay there and twitched on the ground. Hermione just stared at her, furiously, and removed the curse. "Still think I couldn't kill you?"

"You don't have the guts, kid – "

"_CRUCIO!" _Bellatrix's screams filled the air once again, and Hermione began to sob even louder. She removed the curse and did it again, and again, until tears were streaming down Bellatrix's face, and she was pleading for mercy. Hermione put the curse on her once again, and Bellatrix fell unconscious. Hermione lifted it, and walked over to the unmoving body of the death eater.

"Now I bet you never wished you – " Hermione started, but then Bellatrix spoke.

"Wished I never killed your boyfriend? You wish. CRUC – "

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Hermione bellowed, and Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand. "Nice try, you fucking bitch."

Bellatrix gaped at her, but then smiled and began to laugh. "Getting cocky now, are we?" She asked Hermione. She maddened even more.

"CRUC – " Hermione was cut off as an arm closed around her neck, and lifted her up. A hoarse voice whispered in her ear.

"Nice try, filthy little mudblood." It was Lucius Malfoy.

"Get – your hands – off me - !" Hermione stammered, but Lucius tightened his grip.

"Not in a million years." Hermione started to cry silently, but then she remembered Harry's spell that he found from the Half Blood Prince's book. She thought hard. _Levicorpus!_

Lucius dropped her, and hung upside down by an invisible hook. Hermione turned to him.

"Never underestimate – "

"HA!" Bellatrix screamed in her ear. Hermione whirled around, and pointed her wand at the death-eater's heart. Bellatrix smiled and wiggled her wand in her hand. Hermione fumed. "Now…where was I? Oh yes. I'm going to kill you, you filthy mudblood!"

"Don't count on it."

"Oh, I'm counting all right, I'm counting…"

"You better keep counting," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. _Man, This bitch is insane! _"CRUCIO!"

Bellatrix's screams began to fill the air once more, and Lucius was still hanging upside down behind Hermione. He tried to swing at her, but missed entirely, and his wand fell to the ground. Hermione absent-mindedly stepped on the wand, and snapped it in too. It started sparking, and Hermione jumped at the sound, intensifying her curse for a moment. Bellatrix positively howled, and Hermione began to laugh. She didn't know what came over her, but she started cackling like a maniac. Hermione dropped the curse, and Bellatrix was hardly moving on the ground, weakened by pain. Hermione turned and ran through the center of the battle, shielding herself from the blasts of curses.

Arthur Weasley almost ran into her, and Hermione looked up at him. He saw his tear-stained cheeks and remembered Ron all over again. The taps in her eyes turned on once more, and she began bawling silently. How could he be dead? How could he? She ran over to Harry's unconscious body, and shook him forcefully. Voldemort started to advance towards her, and Hermione winced in fear at the Dark Lord's face. Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry, and Hermione threw herself over him

"No! Get away from him!" She screamed, but Voldemort blasted Hermione away from him, and grabbed Harry. He lifted him up in the air by the neck of his robes and pointed his wand at his heart.

"I've waited a long time for this, Potter! Seventeen years, to be exact! Goodbye! AVA – "

Harry opened his eyes and kicked Voldemort's wand out of his hand. He then proceeded to kick him in the face, and then point his own wand at Voldemort. His hands burned, and he dropped Harry roughly, suffering from a spell that Harry had cast upon him. Harry ran over to Hermione, and pulled her up. They ran as fast as they could back into the midst of the battle. The death Eaters began pointing at them and sending spells in their direction, but Harry managed to block them all or dodge them, and they ran over to where Molly Weasley was locked in combat with Goyle Senior.

"Harry! Hermione!" She cried, "Thank god you're alright! As for Ron…" Molly burst into tears, and was sent flying backwards by a spell cast from Goyle. Harry turned to him, and screamed "IMPENDEMENTA!" and Goyle flew backwards, unconscious. Harry led Hermione over to a safer place in the battle, and he turned to her.

"Is Ron alright?" He asked her sternly. Hermione sobbed at the mention of her dead boyfriend's name, and shook her head. "WHAT?"

Hermione jumped at Harry's sudden outburst, and began wailing again. Harry shook his head in disbelief, but Hermione saw tears now issuing from his eyes. "I told you guys to leave! _Now do you see why?"_ He screamed at her. Hermione stared at him in shock, but continued to wail. "Hermione, you are leaving! NOW!"

"NO HARRY! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" She screamed bac at him, and Harry glared at her.

"I'm NEVER going to be able to forgive myself now, Hermione. NEVER! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HERE!"

"NO! HARRY, IM STAYING UNTIL THE END!"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"

"HARRY, LISTEN!" Hermione bellowed, now sobbing so hard she could barely speak. "I – I don't care if I get killed now, Harry! I _can't_ go on without him!"

"I don't care! I wont be able to forgive myself if BOTH of you get killed! I've lost one best friend, Hermione, and I'm not about to loose two! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

"HARRY! NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU YELL, IM NOT LEAVING! HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE EVEN GOING TO SURVIVE THIS, HUH? YOU MAY NEVER EVEN GET A CHANCE TO LIVE WITH YOURSELF!"

"Hermione, LEAVE!"

"NO! FUCK, HARRY! I'M _NOT _LEAVING!" Hermione saw that Harry was crying now, very hard. She was crying too, and she ran over to him and threw her arms around him. "Harry – Let me do this," She whispered into his ear. He hugged her tightly, and nodded his head slightly. "Whatever happens," Hermione continued, "We're doing it together. Even if it means we die."

Harry let go of her, and they turned towards the battle, ready to fight. Harry saw Voldemort making his way towards him, a look of fury on his face. _This is it, _Hermione thought, grabbing Harry's hand tightly. _This is it._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! This is the second last chapter, so stay tuned for the last one!


	8. The Final Battle

**Chapter Eight: The Final Battle**

**A/N: **Well, sadly, this is the final chapter of The Final Hours. I didn't want to write it, since I absolutely LOVED this story, but all good things must come to an end sometime, and I look forward to starting a new one, and I promise it will be much, much longer then this. I'm going to aim for, oh say 20 chapters? Anyways, I appreciate all the reviews, and I am _so _relieved that people like this story. I love it as well, and now, I draw it to a close. Farewell, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. sniff

* * *

**Harry**

_Harry let go of her, and they turned towards the battle, ready to fight. Harry saw Voldemort making his way towards him, a look of fury on his face. _This is it,_ Hermione thought, grabbing Harry's hand tightly. _This is it.

Voldemort continued to advance towards Harry and Hermione, and Harry held her hand tightly. They both raised their wands, ready for anything, and pointed them at Voldemort.

"Well, Potter. It looks like this is it," came Voldemort's mocking voice. "I've waited too long."

"As have I," Harry replied, glaring at Voldemort. "I've waited for this day to come with as much anticipation as you have, _Tom."_ Voldemort hissed at the use of his real name, and fired a hex at him. "Look out!" Harry yelled at Hermione, pushing her out of the way. Harry blocked the spell, and sent another curse right back at Voldemort, nearly missing him. Voldemort hissed with pain, and regained his composure. He was about to say another spell, but was interrupted by Bellatrix, who clearly had regained consciousness.

"This little mudblood is MINE!" She cackled, and pointed her wand at Hermione. She took off running, Bellatrix close at her heels. Harry wanted to make sure Hermione was all right, but was knocked off his feet by Voldemort suddenly, and he faced him once again.

"Well, Potter. That friend of yours has gotten you into a _marvelous_ position for me," he mocked, and he came so close to Harry that his wand was almost touching Harry's face. _This is it, _Harry thought, as Voldemort's features broke into a grin. He started to mouth the _Avada Kedavra _curse, but was blown off his feet by an unseen force. Harry scrambled to his feet, and whirled around.

Draco Malfoy was standing behind Harry, panting. His wand was raised, and he was pointing it directly at Voldemort.

"Malfoy…?" Harry stammered, and his foe just nodded curtly.

"Potter. He almost killed you there. You can thank me later, of course," Malfoy's snapped at Harry.

"But – why?"

"I don't have to tell _you _my reasons, Potter. I just – " Malfoy was cut off as a green jet of light missed Harry's head by mere inches and pummeled Draco in the face. Harry's stomach churned – he knew that jet of light. He had seen Peter Pettigrew use it to kill Cedric Diggory in his fourth year, Bellatrix Lestrange had used it to kill his godfather, and Serverus Snape had used it to kill Dumbledore in his sixth year. Draco Malfoy's body was lying limply on the ground in front of Harry, who whirled around to face Voldemort once again. However, when he did, he was met with a sight that surprised him greatly – Lucius Malfoy was locked in combat with Voldemort, obviously outraged that he had just killed his son.

Harry turned and ran as fast as he could, scanning the area for Hermione. He nearly ran into Lupin, who nodded at him and asked, "All right there, Harry?"

Harry merely nodded back, and continued to search for Hermione, when he saw flaming red hair on the ground. Ron. Harry's eyes filled with tears as he crouched over the dead body of his best mate. He closed his eyes, and let the tears come. _I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye, _Harry thought to himself. Tears were streaming down his face at this point, and then he too felt bubbling anger towards Bellatrix. _She must not live, _he thought bitterly, and he began searching for Hermione once again.

The battle had died down a lot now, and Harry was walking through a sea of dead bodies and blood – death eaters and Order members alike. He saw Arthur and Molly battling together, and Remus Lupin was taking on two at once: Snape, and Narcissa. This was the first time that Harry had seen Narcissa on the death eater's side, but wasn't surprised all the same. Lucius and Voldemort were still in combat, and she obviously didn't know that her son had died – or she just didn't care. Harry felt a pang of grief for Draco, but it subsided quickly as he spotted Bellatrix pleading before Hermione, who was red-faced and furious. She had used several unforgivable curses on her, which surprised Harry a lot. He then watched her raise her wand, and watched as Bellatrix cried out in fear.

* * *

**Hermione**

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you," Hermione snapped at the Death Eater, Bellatrix. She was crying and pleading for Hermione to spare her, but Hermione was going to kill her if it was the last thing she did.

"There … isn't one" Bellatrix whispered back, lowering her head. Hermione felt a wave of sadness fall over her, and angry tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Then STOP PLEADING, YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!"

"You can't even give me a chance to…prove myself?"

"No. You lost that chance when you killed Sirius."

"I can change."

"You can't bring back Ron."

"But – "

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hermione was sobbing now. The woman had a glint of mischief in her eyes, which mad Hermione hate her even more, and the desire to kill her grew. "Goodbye, Bellatrix."

"No – "

"Avada – "

"Please!"

" – _Kedavra_!"

"NO – " the green light hit Bellatrix in the chest, and she fell backwards instantly, a look of pure horror and sadness on her face. Hermione bawled and dropped to her knees – killing someone didn't feel so good. But then she felt a wave of accomplishment come over her. Bellatrix was dead. She had gotten what was coming for her. Hermione couldn't help but laugh out loud – she was so surprised with what she was able to accomplish. She had used two out of three unforgivable curses, which she usually would never have dreamed of doing, and they had all been on Bellatrix Lestrange, her boyfriend's killer. She turned to see Harry walking towards her, and she smiled at him. He grinned back, but his face dropped seconds later. His mouth flew open.

Hermione was come over by a wave of fear, and turned around just in time to see a jet of green light hit her squarely in the stomach. She felt her knees collapse, and she began to fall

* * *

. 

**Harry**

"NO!" Harry screamed, and he sprinted to the falling figure of Hermione. He was able to get there before she landed on the ground, and caught her. "No…" he whimpered softly, as she looked up at him, and smiled.

"Harry…I killed her," she said weakly. Harry smiled sadly, tears streaming down his face.

"Yes, you did, Hermione…"

"Harry…" she said weakly, and she closed her eyes, smiling slightly. Harry shook her.

"Hermione? HERMIONE! NO! NOT YOU TOO!" He placed her on the ground, and looked towards the source of the green light. Voldemort was standing there, the dead body of Lucius Malfoy lying in front of him. Voldemort was laughing wildly, still holding his wand up in the air.

"You BASTARD!" Harry bellowed, and broke out in a run towards Voldemort. His expression turned into a sneer, and Voldemort bellowed a jinx at him, which hit Harry in the chest, but bounced off. Voldemort looked at him in surprise, and took a step back. Harry raised his wand, and screamed _"CRUCIO!"_

Voldemort fell to the ground, and started hissing and wailing in pain, obviously not used to it. Harry wanted to hurt him so badly – he had taken one of his best friends away from him AND his godfather. Harry released the curse, and Voldemort lay there, panting. The battle had stopped, and all eyes were on Harry and the Final Battle. Voldemort screamed "CRUCIO!" and the spell once again merely bounced off Harry, and recoiled and hit Voldemort, who screamed and twitched once again. Harry raised his wand.

"This is the end, Tom."

Voldemort stopped screaming, and before Harry could react, he had raised his wand and yelled "_Avada Kedavra!" _The spell didn't bounce off this time, and it hit Harry right in the chest, making him stagger backwards. Voldemort stood up, with his menacing smile plastered on his face. Harry felt someone grab him from behind, and realized it was Lupin. He supported Harry to a standing position, and Harry looked Voldemort in the face.

A flash of green light emitted from the end of his wand, and hit Voldemort in the face. Harry was surprised at the flash, and his wand flew out of his hand out of fear. He only had to _think _the spell – he didn't even open his mouth! Voldemort collapsed to his knees, a look of fury on his face, and his eyes closed as he fell face first onto the ground. Harry could hear gasps and shouts from behind him, and felt the world around him start to spin.

"Harry!" Came Molly's cry from the crowd, but her voice sounded faint and weak, and Harry could barely hear her.

_The wizarding world is safe, _he thought to himself, smiling. He saw the worried faces of Lupin, Molly and Arthur standing above him as his vision blurred. _Ron, here I come! _Harry closed his eyes, and let the darkness take it's toll. He never opened them again.

* * *

**Hermione**

Hermione had watched the final battle from the spot she lay on the ground. The spell hadn't worked on her completely, which surprised her – it only had weakened her. She felt the tears streaming down her face as the memories flashed before her eyes.

It was the beginning of her seventh year, and her and Ron shared their first kiss.

It was nearing the end of their third year, and She had met Sirius for the first time.

T was the tri-wizard tournament, and she watched in horror as Harry flew around the Hungarian Horntail, and going on to win the entire thing.

On the Hogwarts Express, she had met Harry for the first time. Little did she know, that Harry would some day show more courage then anyone on the world, and protect her from Voldemort's wrath. Little did she know, that the Red-Haired boy and the messy-looking famous Harry Potter would be the two most important people in the world. Little did she know, that both of these boys would give their lives to save her.

"They died for me," She said, smiling. "They both died for me."

Now the wizarding world was at peace. She too closed her eyes, and fell into the deep slumber that she would never wake from. She would be with them soon, and that's all that mattered.

She had spent The Final Hours with the two people she loved more then anything in the world.

* * *

**A/N: **sniff That's the end. I loved writing this story, and It's sad to finally be finished it. I hope you enjoy this final chapter, as I enjoyed writing this story so much, that it was hard to end it right. I like how it ended here. Don't think of it as dying, think of it as them all being able to be together once again, which I think everyone would want. Until next time, ta!

Kpsebo


End file.
